Hanon Hōshō
:''Hanon can also refer to Charles-Louis Hanon.'' is one of the central characters in the anime and manga series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and its second anime season, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. She is the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and keeper of the Aquamarine Pearl. Hanon is very feminine and flirty. She loves to shop and apply makeup. Her idol form is 'Mizuiro (Aqua) Pearl Voice'. She has two songs from both seasons of the anime, Ever Blue and Mizuiro no Senritsu. Her seiyu, Hitomi Terakado, was only 14 years old when she voiced her. Hanon, unlike Lucia, came onto land to escape from water demons. They destroyed her kingdom, and the mermaids that had been living in it fled. Hanon first meets Lucia at school, in episode one of the anime, where they become best friends. Hanon falls for their music teacher, Tarō Mitsuki. She adoringly refers to him as "Tarō-chan". Towards the end of the first anime season, it is revealed that Sara once loved Mitsuki in the past. He desperately tries to get Sara to understand the reason he left her. Hanon is very sad, but understands that Mitsuki loves Sara and decides to help Mitsuki tell the truth to Sara. Later, after Gaito is sealed back in his castle, Mitsuki decides to fly to Germany to study music. Before he leaves, he gives Hanon a composition by him, titled 'Mizuiro no Senritsu' (Aquamarine Melody), making Hanon happy as can be.The wind picks up and the sheet music flys away, but Shirai Nagisa finds it at the airport. Nagisa quickly falls head over heels in love with Hanon, but she initially dismisses his feelings as something immature. As the series progresses, Hanon eventually reciprocates his crush on her. "Hanon" is written with the kanji characters for "wave" (as in an ocean wave) and "sound." Attitude and Behavior Out of all of the mermaid princesses, Hanon is probably the girliest. In the beginning of the series, she's perceived to somewhat dislike Luchia Nanami, often fighting and telling her she is a terrible princess and is just using her to get to the pink pearl, however that soon changes as Hanon and Luchia grow closer to each other. Things in the beginning can also point to several wrongsuits, for example in the first chapter, Hanon can go into the water without turning into a mermaid, this was a error in the script by the mangaka Aspects And Forms Apart from her regular mermaid form, Hanon has two other forms. The first is her human form, and the other is her idol form. Mermaid Form When in her mermaid form, Hanon has long, wavy, blue hair with two stars in her bangs. She wears an aquamarine clamshell bra, and a bracelet around her upper left arm. On her darker blue tail, and on her wrist, she wears double navy blue pearl bracelets. She wears a shell locket containing her pearl around her neck just as she does in all her forms, and star earrings. Human Form Her human form is significantly different from her mermaid form. Hanon's long aqua hair gets short (but stays wavy) and turns darker. She also has brown eyes in her human form. She wears a barrette shaped like an 'x' in her bangs, and she is seen in many outfits. Other than Seira, she is the shortest mermaid princess. Idol Form To transform, Hanon shouts "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" (in translation "Aqua/marine Pearl Voice!" either aqua or aquamarine"). Her idol form consists of a short light blue dress, with gloves and boots to match it. The dress is light blue on the top part, and the skirt is sky blue with three layers and ruffles. Her gloves and boots are baby blue with pearl bracelets on her ankles and wrists. She still wears her star barettes and earrings, and her shell necklace. About halfway through the series, Hanon, Lucia, and Rina get new upgrade outfits, making them even more elaborate. Hanon's upgraded outfit has a double layer and a long aquamarine bow on her back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. Also, more fluffs alongside the top of her dress. Strangely, her hair seems longer in her second idol form. Hanon's birthday is on 24th of May (Gemini).''' Special Powers And Items Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Hanon needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice is transmitted by a microphone like object called the E-pitch and is used to defeat the enemies. She says "Love Shower Pitch!" in the anime, although in the manga she says "Pretty Sugar Pitch!" in order to defeat enemies when she sings alone. Her special songs are 'Ever Blue' and 'Mizuiro no Senritsu'. References See also * Mermaid Melody * Lucia Nanami * Rina Tōin * Caren * Noel * Coco * Sara * Seira Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional mermen and mermaids Category:Fictional singers pt:Hanon Houshou